Castiel's Red Bull Adventures
by superloudean
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if an angel ever drunk Red Bull? well i have...Lets follow Cass adventures through different shows and movies and the Winchester bros efford to bring him back...will they succeed? Stay tuned! plz give it a try :
1. Chapter 1

I know I shouldn't be writing a 3rd story but this one is not exactly a story. Many people who read my previous story "Hooray for family reunions" persuade me to this…I owe you guys! :) I don't know how many chapters I'm going to write, that is up to you! The chapters are mostly inspired by "Changing Channels" so that means that all the chapters are going to be funny (at least I'm going to try…:P) So here's the first chapter…Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

"Hey Sam, have you seen Cass lately?" the older Winchester asked

"Nope…I don't think so, why?" Sam replied

"I don't know man; he doesn't pick up his phone"

"Maybe his phone it's out of battery. I'm not sure an Angel knows how to charge it" Sam relied again

"Maybe you are right" Dean said and out of nowhere Castiel appeared

"Guys?" Cass asked and disappeared again

"What the hell is going on?" Dean almost yelled

"He was right here" Sam told Dean

"I saw that Sherlock"

"Hey! Don't snap at me, Jerk" Sam said angrily

"Bite me, Bitch" Dean replied but he was cut off by Cass who appeared again

"Listen…I'm in trouble" he said

"What's the matter Cass? Why are you flickering all the time?" Dean demanded

"I might have…done something" he said innocently and disappeared again

"Son of a bitch" Both brothers said

"This so weird" Sam said

"Weirder from the time we taught Cass how to iron his clothes?" Dean smirked

"I still have the iron mark on my chest. We should have told him, that we don't iron the clothes WHILE we wear them" Sam said and he rubbed his chest a little. Cass appeared again

"What the hell man?" Dean asked

"I don't know. First I drunk something and then I'm being flickering all over the place..." Cass said

"What did you drink?" Sam asked

"I believe it is called a "Red Bull". I just kept drinking and drinking…I think I'm addicted" Cass said and once again he disappeared

Both brothers just stood there, looking at the spot where Cass disappeared

"Red Bull? Seriously?" Dean asked

"Well…it said that it can make you fly" Sam pointed out

"Seriously?" Dean said again

"Imagine the drinks effect on an Angel" Sam said

"Crap…"

"Double Crap" the youngest brother said.

"Now what?" Dean asked

"Ummm…I guess we have to wait for him to contact us

* * *

*3 hours later

Dean was watching television when suddenly the door opened and Sam walked in the room

"Hey man" he greeted

"Hey" Dean said, no taking his eyes of the television

"Any news" Sam asked

"Nope"

"What are you watching?" is it porn again?" he asked ready to walk out of the room

"No you bitch…it's a medical show" he replied

"That's interesting…" Sam said

"No its not…I just watch it because it has hot girls in it" Dean relied smuggling and Sam just rolled his eyes

"What's it called?" Sam asked

"Ummm…I don't know…something Anatomy?"

"Grey's Anatomy?" Sam asked again

"Yeah that's it…and that Izzy girl…WOW" Dean said. Typical Dean, right?

"Dude! Look this one lying on the bed" Dean said

"Who?"

"That dude in the hospital bed, that has a bad heart and he is hitting on the blonde hot girl? What was his name? Ummm…" Dean told Sam  
"Denny Duquette?"

"Yes! That's the one…doesn't he remind you a little of…" Dean started

"Whom?" Sam asked once again and Dean rolled his eyes

"Watch closely dumbass!" Dean said and Sam just sat on the bed, focused on the TV. After 5 minutes of watching he gasped from surprise

"Dad?"

"It looks exactly like him, doesn't he?" Dean said

"Yeah…do you think maybe he is…?"

"Oh come on Sam, Dad is dead. He couldn't be playing in a TV show!" Dean said to him

"I guess you are right. I just miss him" Sam said and pouted

"Yeah…listen; let's go to a bar or something to drown your chickflickness in booze, huh?" Dean said smiling

"That's not even a word, but who cares? Let's go" Sam said and got up and headed for the door

"That's my boy" Dean said and followed. No one saw the latest guest star on the show they were watching

* * *

*In the show

Castiel had finally landed on his feet after a non-stop flickering for about 3 hours. He didn't recognized the place

He was walking and walking until he found a door and entered the room

He walked in and he saw a bunch of people yelling. He noticed the black bearded man on the hospital bed

"John Winchester? What am I doing here?" Cass questioned

"I should be asking the same question and DON'T call me that" Denny said

"But you are John Winchester, aren't you?"

"Yes you moron but not right now. For an Angel you are really stupid" Denny said signing

"Oh…I understand. Wrong season huh?" Cass said

"Try wrong TV show you Jackass!" Denny said and Cass disappeared once again.

Where is he now? I guess will have to find out.

* * *

So? Did you like it? Should I continue "Castiel's Red Bull adventures"? Please review and tell me if should continue. Also you can suggest ideas too if you like! Got a favorite show or movie that you'd like to see Cass and the Winchesters participate? Just tell me and I'll make it happen! :):)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews and the many alerts! I love you guys, you rock...

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Sam and Dean entered the hotel room

"Oh man, my head hurts" Sam stated

"I told you shouldn't drink so much beer Sammy" Dean replied laughing

"Shut up!" Sam said and Dean just laughed harder. Suddenly he stopped

"Dude! Did we just left the TV on all night?" Dean questioned

"Ummm…yes. Why?" Sam asked back

"We can't just spend all that electricity Sam…it's bad for the environment" Dean said and Sam just stared him with a bizarre look…

"WHAT?" Dean asked

"Since when do you care for the environment, man?"

"Since…now" Dean said and gripped the remote control to switch off the television but he suddenly stopped

"Dude! I love this show" Dean yelled from joy and Sam looked at the TV and he rolled his eyes

"You are sick, you now that?" Sam told him

"Why?" Dean asked

"Seriously Dean? YOU watch OPRAH" Sam yelled

"So?" Dean just shrugged

"Ugh…just leave it" Sam said and sat next to his brother on the bed

* * *

They were watching for what seemed like forever the "Men who cheat on their wife's with other men" topic

"Dean? I can't take it anymore" Sam yelled

"Relax Sam…ok let's watch something else" Dean said and while he was about to change the program, they heard gasps from the audience and a familiar voice

"Where am I?" he questioned and the brothers, who were watching this from the television nearly choked

"Cass?" they both yelled at the screen but they got no answer

"Looks like we've got ourselves a stranger" Oprah said and waved for the security men to back off

"Why don't you sit down?" she told him and the audience just went crazy

"YES! SIT! SIT! SIT!" they yelled while clapping their hands together and Cass just looked at them with wide eyes and sat down on the big couch

"So stranger what's your name?" Oprah asked him

"Castiel" he answered while he was sitting with a straight back and his hands on his knees

"That's odd. Your father must have a very strange sense of humor" Oprah laughed and so did her audience. Cass looked at her

"God does not have a sense of humor" Cass replied very seriously

"OH CRAP!" Dean yelled from the bed, inside the hotel room they were

"So God is your father?" Oprah asked trying to hold back her laugh

"Yes"

"So, who are you Castiel?" Oprah asked

"Oh no…he's gonna say what I think he is gonna say?" Dean asked

"I'm an Angel of the lord" Cass said

"Yes he did" Sam replied to his brother

"An Angel" Oprah asked

"Yes"

"Can you prove it?" Oprah asked and the audience started yelling again

"Oh shittttttttttttttttttttttttttttt! I must stop this" Dean said and picked up the phone

"Wait a minute" Oprah said "Seems that we have a caller for Castiel"

"For me?" Cass asked

"Who is it?" Oprah asked

"Ummm…My name is Dean and I want to talk to Castiel" Dean said while Sam was laughing in the background

"Dean?" Cass asked full of hope

"Yes Cass it's me. Listen, you can't just go around and telling people that you are an Angel. We've talked about that remember?" Dean said to him

"Why not? It's not something to be ashamed off" Cass said and stood up

"Why don't you relax?" Oprah said

"Why don't you shut up?" Dean said and continued "Cass man, it's just that humans don't believe in angels"

"Not if I can show them my…" Cass started

"Don't you dare" Dean said

"Oh...I do"

"Cass don't do it" Dean said angrily

"Why?"

"Because they are enormous! They can't fit in the camera" Dean said

"I don't care I want to show them my…" Cass started saying

"Don't finish that sentence" Oprah almost yelled

"My wings"

"Ohhh..."she said

"Cass! Get the hell out of there, they will eat you alive!" Sam yelled so that Cass can hear him over the phone

"Why? Are they demons? Is SHE a demon?" Cass said and pointed at Oprah

"WHAT?" she yelled

"Go to hell you filthy creature" Cass said and moved towards Oprah. She started running around the couch. Cass run behind her

"HELP!" she yelled

"Oh no" was the last thing Cass said before he started flickering again and finally disappeared

Dean put down the phone and turned to Sam

"Are you happy now?"

"Very" Sam said and laughed like he never did before

* * *

So? Did you like it? And the most important thing, did you laugh? I hope you enjoyed the chapter! STAY TUNED FOR MORE REDBULL ADVENTURES! And please don't forget to review! You will make my day 100 times better :)


	3. Chapter 3

Wow guys! Thank you so much for the love you are giving to this fic! So many alerts and reviews! You rock! :) And remember you are free to suggest your own ideas for this fic! In the future we will see Twilight, Gilmore Girls, Supernatural with a twist ;) Vampire Diaries and many more…Got any more ideas? It could be other films too! Maybe Constantine or something else…I dunno! Let me know! :)

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Sam is in the bathroom singing his favorite song

"_And I was like_

_Baby, baby, baby ooh_

_Like_

_Baby, baby, baby noo_

_Like_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh_

_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh_

_Like_

_Baby, baby, baby noo_

_Like_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh_

_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)"_

Dean was outside watching some TV in search of Castiel. Who knows what his latest hit was going to be. He couldn't believe Sam was listening to songs like that. Suddenly he comes out of the bathroom.

"Any luck?" Sam asks

"Nah…maybe he only likes prime time" Dean joked

"Whatever dude" Sam said

"By the way…nice singing Sammy" Dean said laughing

"Oh like you sing better Jerk"

"Hell yeah! I can prove it anytime" Dean replied

"I dare you" Sam said

"You are on! Go dress and we'll hit a karaoke bar" Dean said

"Ok…But with no bikers right? You remember last time…" Sam started to say

"Yeah I remember...dude I told you to cut your hair...you didn't listen to me"

"Shut up, I'm going to get dressed and gel my hair a little" Sam said rushing into the bathroom again

"Crap no Sam…" Dean began to say but he was too late "Great! We will never leave…" he said and sat on the couch again. He looked at the TV screen.

"Cool…Doctor Who is on"

* * *

**IN THE SHOW**

"Hurry up Rose, we are going to be late" The Doctor yelled

"I didn't know that we had a date with aliens Doctor?" She told him

"Well, not exactly, but we have to hurry if we want to stop Lincoln's assassination"

"What?" she practically screamed

"I'm just kidding Rose, we are just…" he started saying but he was cut off by a loud thud

"What the?" Rose said as she looked towards the Tardis

"Bloody hell" Doctor said as he noticed a tall man standing on his feet

"Where am I? Castiel said

"Ummm…round 1789, France" The Doctor said

"Who are you?" Rose asked

"I'm Ca…" he started saying but he began flickering

"Is he playing with us?" the blonde asked

"Nah…" Doctor replied and Cass appeared again

"I'm Castiel and I'm…" he flickered again

"This is getting rather boring" Rose said and the angel appeared again

"This is frustrating…" Cass said

"Tell me about it" The Doctor said and pointed his sonic screwdriver at Cass. He looked at him with a strange grin

"Are you a demon?" Cass asked

"What? No" Doctor said and looked at him from bottom to top

"Damn" he said after a minute

"What is it?" Rose asked

"He wears a trenchcoat. I wear a trenchcoat" Doctor said pouting

"I'm not allowed to wear a trenchcoat?" Cass asked

"No it's not that…" Rose began to say but she was cut off by the Doctor

"It's my trademark dude…"

"Let it go" Rose said

"I can't!" Doctor said

"Ummm, I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to go back to my time so…" Cass said and took a Redbull out of his trenchcoat.

"Ok…" Rose said

"Nice meeting you Castiel and…please burn your trenchcoat" Doctor said

"I don't think so…Bye" Cass said and disappeared to another unknown place

"So who was him?" Rose said

"Just Castiel, an angel of the lord" the Doctor said naturally

"Excuse me? How do you know that?"

"C'mon Rose! Who doesn't watch "Supernatural"?"

* * *

**BACK IN THE MOTEL**

Dean was just sitting there. His mouth was open and his hands were on his head. Sam stepped out of the bathroom

"Dean? Dude?" Sam tried calling Dean

"Huh?" he replied

"Are you ok man?" Sam asked

"I don't know Sammy"

"Do you step out of the challenge, bro?" Sam asked smiling

"Hell no! Let's go" Dean said and they both stepped out of the room

If only they knew were Castiel was now…

* * *

So? Did you like this chapter? Please tell me what do you think! Stay tuned for more adventures! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my awesome readers! Sorry its being so long to update :( Anyhow this is the fourth chapter and I hope you will like it! Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

Sam was sleeping on the bed. Dean because he was bored, he decided to bother him. You know how Dean can be when he is bored.

"Hey…" he poked him but Sam didn't answer, he continued his sleep. So Dean continued also

"Sam, Sam, Sam, Sammy, Sammy, Samuel, Sam, Sammy, Sammy, Samuel, Sam, Sammy…"

"WHAT?"

"Hi"

"Seriously dude?" asked Sam

"Hey man, I'm bored" Dean replied

"I can see that" Sam said while rubbing his eyes "Any news from Cass?"

"Nah…I looked every TV show. My eyes hurt" Dean complained

"Oh you poor baby" Sam mocked

"Shut up" Dean said tiredly and continued "You know…I was having a nightmare last night"

"Hell again?" Sam asked

"What? No…much worse, listen. I was at the supermarket to buy some pie and when I went to pay, the cashier was Bon Jovi himself! So he told me that behind the supermarket, he was throwing a concert. I went and while he was singing "Dead or Alive" a dude comes next to me and he tells me that I have to save the cheerleader (A/N "Heroes") and then I turn my head to see the cheerleader. I follow her and I realize that the cheerleader was actually Ruby. Then she told me, that she was chased by a dragon named Henry and this dragon was owned by Voltemort. I kill the dragon and then I'm transported in a McDonalds. So I naturally order a burger but Ronald McDonald came to tell me that they no longer serve burgers but only salads. So I told him to go to hell and Ronald draws out a gun and shoots me right in the head. The end."

"You are sick you know that?" Sam said to him

"At least I didn't see that I was dating SpongeBob!" Dean told him

"Shut up, Jerk"

"Make me, Bitch" Dean said smirking

They were just about to start fighting but a scream from the TV stopped them

"What the hell?" Dean asked

"Let's see" Sam said and they both sat down

* * *

*MEANWHILE

Sheldon Cooper was standing in the middle of the room and staring at the stranger who just appeared.

"Who do you think you are? Sheldon asked

"I'm Castiel"

"Oh well nice to meet you stranger. Are you here to steal from me?" Sheldon asked

"No" Cass answered

"Then I'm surely that you are here to kill me"

"No, I wish no harm" Cass said, looking strangely the man in front of him

"Then you are here to kidnap me" Sheldon said

"No"

"So why I interrupted my "Lord of the rings" marathon?" Sheldon questioned

"Ummm…Maybe is should leave" Cass said and took a Redbull out of his pocket. He drunk it and waited. Sheldon was staring him

"What?" Cass said

"I'm trying to blow up your head" Sheldon said

"You cannot blow up my head with your mind" Cass replied

"Then I'll settle for an aneurysm!"

"Stop it!" Cass cried and he hit Sheldon upside at this head

"You hit me! You saw that! He hit me!" Sheldon shouted

"There is no one here and you were trying to blow up my head." Cass stated

"It was working?" Sheldon asked

"No, it wasn't! It was not! YOU ARE A NUT CASE!" Cass shouted and backed off from him

"Oh, we'll see about that! Heads up, you people in the front row, this is a splash zone!" Sheldon said and stared Castiel more

"Who are you talking to?" Cass asked

"No one" Sheldon said

"Well, I can see that" Cass said to him and it wasn't long for the Redbull effect to take over. He disappeared in a blink of an eye

Sheldon just stood there

He went across the hall, to his friend Penny's apartment

"Penny, Penny, Penny, Penny, Penny…" Sheldon started knocking and a blonde girl slightly annoyed stepped out

"What do you want Sheldon?" Penny asked

"A stranger with a trenchcoat just appeared from nowhere" He said

"Trenchcoat? How was he like?" Penny asked

"Tall, dark, with blue eyes…His name was Castiel"

"Damn! You were visited by an angel Sheldon. And a very hot one indeed" Penny said to him

"An angel?"

"Jesus Sheldon…don't you watch supernatural?" She asked

"No…" Sheldon replied

"Shame on you" Penny said and closed the door right in his face

"Penny?" Sheldon said but no answer

"Supernatural it is…"

So? Did you like Castiel in Bing Bang Theory? You gotta admit that Sheldon is awesome! Please let me know if you liked it! It means a lot! :) So press that little button! Also I won't be updating for this month due to exams…Wish me luck! Hugs and kisses everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my awesome readers! :) Since my next lesson for my exams is not until next week, I decided to update this fic! :) *happy dance*

Hope you are as excited as me…hehe Enjoy! :)

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

Dean and Sam were sitting quietly in their motel room

Since Castiel appeared in "Bing Bang" they hadn't seen him for 3 weeks

"Oh man, Daytime TV sucks" Dean whined

"Well, suck it up man, it's the only way to find where Cass is" Sam replied

"I hate it. Why can't he be a normal angel and do his…his angel stuff?" Dean said, flapping his hands in the air at the same time

"Because, too much hanging out with you, fries the brain…even an angelic one" Sam said, knowing that he will annoy his brother

"What are you saying about? I'm an excellent company to others" Dean said slightly annoyed

"Yeah right…and I love hanging out with clowns…Jerk" Sam said smirking. The truth was he was annoying Dean on purpose, because…let's face it, he was bored

"Whatever bitch" Dean said and went in the bathroom to do his business

In the meantime Sam was trying to stifle a laugh. Who knows what the younger Winchester had done to pass his time…

1

2

3

4

5 Seconds passed and Dean's loud scream and a thud filled the air

"SAAAAAAM?" He yelled

"Yeah?" Sam answered chuckling

"Did YOU do this?" he yelled and came out of the bathroom

Sam couldn't control himself by now. He was on floor laughing. Who could blame him?

Dean was standing there, with the toilet sit glued to his butt

"Ma…maybe" Sam managed to say between all the laughing

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" he yelled and walked closer to him

"You can start a new fashion Dean!" Sam said, now crying due to all his laughing

"SHUT UP!"

"How did you manage to get your pants over the sit?" Sam asked, still laughing

"It's a gift" his brother replied and tried to sit down. That was it for Sam. He started laughing hysterically now

"DUDE! If you don't shut the hell up, I swear I'll take you to McDonalds and glue your gigantic ass on the freaking clown!" Dean yelled

Sam stopped

Dean smirked

"I don't have a gigantic ass" he muttered and sat down, knowing that Dean would keep his promise

The woman's loud voice from the TV filled the room

"YOU SLEPT WIITH ANOTHER WOMAN?" the blonde yelled

"WE WERE ON A BRAKE!" the man yelled back

"Oh shut up, Ross!" the blonde said and went into her room

"Oh yeah? Well you…YOU shut up Rachel!" Ross said and exited the room

Silence

"Anyone got any juice? And maybe some pie? I'm starving" the Italian dude yelled in the room, hoping to be heard

"Dude its "Friends"! I love this show!" Dean said happily, while he tried to adjust the toilet sit under him

"Dean? Could you be more gay?"

"Stop stealing lines Francis…" Dean said and he concentrated on the show, which now was on commercials

"_Beguile your senses with a fragrance so light, so beautiful…oh whatever it's a Tampon. New Tampax Fresh- the only cardboard tampon,_

_that doesn't smell like cardboard. Get fresh darling…Tampax Fresh"_

The commercial ended

The brothers just looked at each other

"Awkward…" Dean said clearing his throat

'Friends' would get a surprise right about…now

* * *

"Helloooooooooooooo?" Joey yelled

"Anyone? Man, I'm starving"

Just out of the blue Castiel appeared in front of him

"Who are you?" he asked him

"I'm Castiel, an angel of the lord" Cass said

"Sweetttttttt…Can I order now?" Joey asked

"Excuse me?" Cass asked

"I'll have a double cheeseburger, French fries, one coke…"

"What are you talking about?" Cass asked

"Dude…I'm starving…you are an angel…see the connection Huh? Huh?" Joey said amused but Castiel looked at him with widen eyes

"Ummm…I think you are a lunatic, so I better get going" Cass said. Man we was so hooked up on Red bulls, that he couldn't even teleport…it was like that drink, was taking away his teleportation power

Just as he opened the can and was ready to drink it, Joey gripped it out of his hands

"Redbull! Awesome!" Joey said

"What the hell do you think you're doing you son of a bitch? It was my last can" Cass said angrily

"And you are supposed to be angel?" Joey said and drank the silver can

"My apologies, but it was the only way to go back" Cass said

"Whatever dude" Joey said and moved to the fringe and found some delicious apple pie. He sat down and began eating it

"Can I have a piece?" Cass asked

"No"

"One?"

"No"

"Why not?" asked Castiel

"JOEY DOESN'T SHARE FOOD" He yelled

"Wow…you are like Dean" Cass muttered

Joey ate his pie and turned his gaze back to Castiel

"So…if you are an angel why don't you 'magically' appear one?" he asked

"I can but it'd be wrong" Cass said but the truth was he was considering it

Minutes passed

"Oh screw it" Cass said and closed his eyes. Seconds later the silver can, appeared in his hands

"Goodbye Joey" Cass said and drank it. In a blink of an eye he was gone

"Hey! What about my cheeseburger?"

"Damn angels…"

* * *

*back at the motel

"Dude, if he appears in Paris Hilton too, I'll shoot him" Dean said

"Dude, take the toilet sit off your ass, first" Sam said

"Shut up Dude" Dean said

"No YOU shut up Dude!" Sam yelled

"Dudeeeeeeeeeee!" Dean said

"Dude! Stop saying 'Dude' all the time" Sam said to him

"Or what?"

"Ughhh…" Sam said and rolled his eyes "This is going to be a long night…"

* * *

So? Did you liked it? I hope you did…Please reviewwwwwwwww…:):) xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys for not updating sooner but I just finished my exams and I couldn't be happier!

I hope you like this chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

"I just can't take it anymore" Dean said exhausted

"I told you man…you should have a put that cream I bought you" Sam said referring to the toilet sit incident

"I'm not talking about my ass you bitch, I was talking about Cass" Dean said frustrated

"What about him?"

"Seriously dude? Don't you remember that we are looking for him?" Dean answered

"Yeah, yeah, I forgot" Sam said and run a hand through his hair. Dean just stared at him "What?" Sam asked

"You hair, dude" Dean said pointing

"What about them?"

"They are…ummm" Dean began and cleared his throat "they are kinda…long and…fluffy" he finally said

"Are not!" Sam said

"Are too! Look at yourself man, you need a haircut" Dean told him

"So you mean that I am ugly?" Sam asked

"No man I didn't…" Dean started to say but he was cut off by his brother "You think I'm ugly don't ya? You can't that believe your brother is so ugly. That's why you tried to kill me when I was 5"

"Sam for the last time, putting broccoli in your food is not considered an attempted murder" Dean tried to reason him

"NO! Broccoli is evil! And you wanted to kill me because I'm ugly, I…I…I hate you" Sam said and run to the bathroom

Dean heard the door locking

"Sam? Sammy? C'mon stop being a baby" Dean said

"No" said Sam through the door

"Sam, you are not ugly, let me in"

"No" Sam said once again that made Dean sigh

"Ok…I will look for Cass myself then" Dean said and sat again in front of the TV

He found something that caught his attention

"Pffff…sparkling vampires. How gay is that?" Dean said to himself

"But wow…that dark haired guy is well…very well built, I mean look at those abs" he said in awe and moved closer to the screen

"And the chick is not bad, not bad at all!" he said smirking

"_And that guy in the trenchcoat looks awfully familiar_" he thoughtand looked closer at the screen

"Cass?"

* * *

"Come on Bella pick me, I love you" Edward said

"I know Edward, but I also love Jake" Bella stated

"Ha! In your face blood sucker!" Jacob said happily

"BUT I also love Edward" she said

"Take that Dog" Edward said

"Oh, I'll show you, who's the dog" Jacob said

"Bring it on, bitch" Edward said and they were about to start fighting, when Bella got in between them

"ENOUGH! I'm tired of all this! Screw this, I'm choosing that guy" Bella said and pointed at the stranger who was silently watching them

"Excuse me?" Castiel said

"What?" both Edward and Jake said

"You heard me, I'm ditching a vampire and a werewolf to hook up with an angel" Bella said and moved closer to him

"I think you have a made a mistake miss" Cass said with wide, frighten eyes

"Oh I don't think so" she said

"This is bullshit! How do you even know him?" Jacob asked

"He is Castiel, an angel of the lord, duh!" she said

"Who?" Edward asked

"From 'Supernatural'? You never watched it?" she asked

"No" both Jacob and Edward said

"Shame on you. THAT'S the last straw! I'm leaving you and I'm going with him" she said and pointed once again at Cass

"But I don't want you" Cass said

"Silly goose, everyone wants me, I'm Bella"

"My apologies miss, but I don't like you" Cass said to her

"Not happening, everyone likes me" she said proudly

"Not me" Cass said starting to get a bit frustrated

"YOU want me"

"I don't want YOU!" Cass shouted

"You will after I'm done with you" Bella said and moved closer to him. Castiel took a step back

"Um, help?" he said to the other two

"Sorry man, you are on your own" Edward said

"Yeah, what he said" Jacob also said

"You sons of…" Castiel started but when he saw Bella coming closer he did what every man in his position would do

Run

"Come here damn it! No one escapes from me" Bella said and run behind him

Edward and Jacob was now alone

"Jacob?"

"Yes?" Jake answered

"We…are FREE!" Edward said

"Amen to that! Let's hope she never returns"

"Let's drink to that!" Edward said and he and Jacob went to the nearest bar

You could still hear Castiel's pleading in the air

"HELP ME! PLEASE…"

* * *

"Oh you poor bastard" Dean said from the bed he was sitting

"Don't worry Cass, I'll save you" Dean said and stood up, determined to save his angel pal!

But first, he had a brother to deal with…

TBC…

* * *

So? Did you like it? I saw Eclipse the other day so that pretty much explains why I chose this theme. It will be a two part story…

And I have altered the Twilight characters on purpose. I dunno, thought it was funny and I had to put Castiel in someway…never mind I hope you like it! Please REVIEWWWWWWWWW! Reviews are love! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my awesome readers! I'm so, so, so sorry for not updating sooner! Please forgive me? *puppy eyes*

Hope you like this chapter! And most important, I hope it'll make you smile…ENJOY!

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Castiel was running through the woods, trying to save himself as Bella Swan was right behind him. His powers was of no use, since the Redbull made them disappear

Suddenly a singing voice echoed through the air

"_One, two Bella's coming for you_

_Three, four better watch Eclipse_

_Five, six grab a bag of chips_

_Seven, eight better stay up late_

_Nine, ten never sleep again…"_

"I'm coming for you, Castiel!" Bella said after her song. Castiel was starting to get scared, so he run even faster

"Why it's always me who deals with the nutcases?" he said to himself and hide behind a tree, hoping that Bella wouldn't find him

He was wrong…

THUD

Someone knocked him on the ground

"I told ya…no one resists Bella Swan" she said and carried Castiel's unconscious body to her house

* * *

MEANWHILE

"Sammy? Please…I said I'm sorry" Dean said trying to talk to his brother

"No Dean…you hurt my feelings" Sam said through the door

"But I didn't…I" he sighed "I'm sorry ok? I'll do whatever you want to make it up to you" he said and he heard the key on the lock

Sam was out of the bathroom!

"Anything?" Sam asked his brother

"Yes…jeez" Dean said and flapped his hands in the air

"Are you sure?" Sam asked again

"Yes, yes! Ok?" Dean said and rolled his eyes

"Ok" Sam said and smiled "But first we have to find Cass"

"What?" Dean asked

"Dude? Cass? Ring a bell?"

"Yeah, yeah I know…" Dean said "I have to make a phone call" he finished and walked out of the room

Sam was left alone in the room

Dean never saw the smirk growing on Sam's face

"Works like a charm" he said and laughed

* * *

Dean returned after 15 minutes

"Dude? Who were you talking to?" Sam questioned

"Just with Zach…" Dean said casually

"Zach? Zachariah?" Sam asked surprised

"Yes Sam, Zachariah! He is not that bad after all"

"Not THAT bad? He tried to kill us!" Sam said trying to reason his brother

"Relax Sam! It was just an accident AND he apologized" Dean defended himself

"So now what? You two are BFF'S?"

"Don't be ridiculous Sam! Just friends on Facebook" Dean said

"Zachariah has a Facebook account? Oh…it's the Apocalypse alright"

"Aren't we getting off subject a little?" Dean asked

"Yeah…so what did you found out?"

"Zach will send me a ritual that can send us wherever we want to…ummm wait a second" Dean said and moved to the laptop

He logged in

"Huh…8 friends requests" he said and Sam rolled his eyes

"I think I should change my profile pic, what do you think Sam?" Dean asked his brother

"The ritual Dean!" Sam pressed

"Yeah you are right…this pic is awesome" Dean said that caused Sam to another eye roll

"Hmm…inbox, Angel Zach…oh here it is!" he said and showed it to Sam

"That will work" Sam said and stood up

"Shall we?" Dean said and together they read the ritual…

Off to Twilight

* * *

BACK WITH CASS

Cass woke up with a headache

"Ughhh…where am I?" he asked

"With me silly!" Bella answered annoyingly happy

"I don't remember coming here" the angel said

"You did! Well…I kinda helped"

"You kidnapped me!" Cass shouted

"Oh don't be such a drama queen Castiel! YOU wanted to come…deep down!" Bella said

"No I didn't! You are crazy! I…I…I HATE YOU!"

"Ouch! You hurt my feelings Cass! I'll have to punish you for that" Bella said and left the room

"I'd really need some help now!" Cass said to himself. Just then the door opened and there was…

"Hello? Bella?" the man asked

"HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!" Cass pleaded

"I…can't, I'm so sorry. She might be my daughter but I…I'm scared of her! Everyone in Forks are" Charlie, Bella's dad said

"Please…untie me!" Cass pleaded once again. Suddenly Bella walked in

"DAD! What are YOU doing here?" she screamed

"Please sweetheart, please don't hurt me…I'll just leave and let you torture him in peace" Charlie said left

"Gosh I hate interruptions" Bella said and moved towards Castiel

"What are you going to do?" Castiel asked her

"Oh hush now! It won't hurt YOU…" she said and she pulled a knife for her jeans. She slides it over Cass's cheek but never cuts him. She went for…

The trenchcoat!

"NOOOO!" Cass screamed

"Yes! I'm gonna cut your trenchcoat into pieces!" she said and laughed evilly

"No! Please don't hurt it!" Cass said with almost tears in his eyes

BANG

The door flung open and the two Winchesters brothers walked in!

"Back off you Bitch!" Dean yelled and aimed his gun at her

"Put the knife down, slowly and get away from the trenchcoat…NOW!" Sam said

"My, my…the Winchester brothers aren't you…yummy?" she said

"Well aren't you…a psycho, who...angelnapped our friend?" Dean said to her smirking

Bella went to cut off Castiel's blue tie

"I wouldn't try that if I were you" Sam said

"Oh yeah? Why?" she asked

"Because my brother here…" he said and motioned towards Dean "has an itch..." Sam said but he was cut off by Dean

"Oh man! I told you that that cream you gave me for my butt is itchy! No reason to yell it" Dean said to his brother annoyed

Sam sighed

"You are a jerk Dean! Will you let me finish?"

"My brother here has an itch…to kill!" Sam said and glared at his brother

"Yeah! What he said" Dean said

Castiel was speechless and Bella was laughing

"You guys are morons!" she said and laughed more

Dean and Sam looked at each other

"You are not worth it to be in 'Twilight'" Bella said but that was the last straw

Bang, bang, bang, bang

Two bullets from Dean and two from Sam

"No one tells the Winchester where they should and shouldn't be, you fugly bitch! Not even Kripke" Dean said and put the gun in the back of his jeans

"Who?" Sam asked

"Ummm…no one you know" Dean lied

"Erm…guys? A little help? Castiel said and the boys rushed to his side

They untied him and Cass stood up

"I'm so glad you came guys" he said and lightly smiled

"We are glad we found you too…now let's go home. Someone has a promise to keep" Sam said

"Who me?" Dean asked

"Dude! You promised" Sam said

"Alright, fine. What do you have on mind?" Dean asked and Sam whispered something in his ear

None of them saw Castiel sneak into the kitchen

He was looking for a Redbull. He wanted one so bad

He ruffled through the fringe and…BINGO!

"Oh baby, I missed you so much" he said to the silver can and drunk it

One zip was enough

Castiel was gone…again

"No way Sam! I won't do it" Dean yelled

"You promised Dean" Sam remembered

"For 2 months?" Dean asked

"Yes man! You won't do it for 2 whole months"

"That's cruel! Ughhh…FINE I'll do it!" Dean finally said

"Great! Now let's get the hell out of here… Cass?" Sam said

"CASS?" Dean yelled

Cass was nowhere to be found. Both brothers were sighing

"Super…"

* * *

So? What do you think? Did you like it? Huh? Ok I'll shut up with the questions…:P

Stay tuned for the next chapter where you will find out, what exactly Sam made Dean do!

I have in mind three situations for chapter 8…it's up to you awesome readers to choose! Vote one of the following (post your vote in your review) :

"House of wax", "Spongebob", "Smallville"

Hope you had a great time! Don't forget to REVIEWWWWWWW! Reviews are love and inspiration! :)

xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Hello guys! I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I've just returned from my vacations

So, on with the story! The crowd has spoken and is chose *drums* SMALLVILLE!

ENJOY!

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

It's been 1 month since Sam and Dean last saw Castiel

They were searching for days and Dean was getting cranky. No, not because Cass was still missing but because of something else

"This is ridiculous Sam! I can't possibly stand without it for one more month" Dean protested

"Come on Dean! I don't do it and I'm great" Sam said simply

"I don't care Sam! I want to get a haircut, NOW!" Dean yelled

"One more month Dean, besides…you look nice"

"I don't! I look like that douche actor…" Dean started

"Who?" Sam asked

"Jared Pada…something" Dean said waving his arms around and Sam shifted uncomfortably on his sit

"He isn't that bad"

"Are you kidding me? He looks awful" Dean said and stared at Sam (A/N: fyi I don't think that Jared looks awful! I think he looks great)

"What?" Sam snapped

"Actually…now that I look at you, you remind me of him" Dean stated

"Don't be an idiot! He and I have nothing in common…Come on! We have to find Cass" Sam said quickly

"I guess you are right" the older brother said and left the room

Sam left out a big gasp of breath

"So close…" he mumbled and followed his brother only to find that he had disappeared

* * *

WITH CASTIEL

Castiel was walking and walking and walking

He didn't know where he was. He was wondering around and flickering constantly

Just then, he saw him

He run up to him and he saw that he was walking with a pretty young woman

"Can I help you?" the young woman asked Cass

The man next to her gasped a little when he saw him

Cass ignored the woman's question

"Dean! It's good to see you" Cass said relieved

"Sorry man, you must confuse me with somebody else" he said

"No…you are Dean Winchester" Cass insisted

"Sorry sir but he is telling the truth. His name is Jason, not Dean. And I'm Lana" she said

"Yes…what she said" Jason told him

Cass frowned

"But I'm positively sure that you are Dean Winchester"

"What drugs are you on, dude?"

"Jason!" Lana said

"What? He is obviously a nutcase" Jason said

"I am not a nutcase. I am an angel of the lord" Cass said seriously

Jason smirked at Lana "See?"

* * *

WITH SAM

"Where is he?" Sam said to himself "He left without me! That jerk"

Sam had no idea where Dean was and he was getting worried

Then it hit him. What phones are for?

So he dialed his phone

Ring, ring

He finally answered

"Where the hell are you man?" Sam shouted and the room echoed with Sam's answers on the phone

"What do you mean around Dean?"

"Don't tell me to chill out Jerk! We are supposed to be looking for Cass"

"What do you mean?"

"Fine, just don't be long. I'm bored alone, ok?"

"OK, bye Jerk"

"He hang up on me" Sam said to himself as he closed the phone "He never does that"

"Weird…"

* * *

WITH CASTIEL

"I'm telling you man! I'm not that Dean guy" Jason said as he started to sweat a little

"You are! And I can prove it!" Cass said and moved closer

"Whoa! What do you think you are doing?" Jason said taking a step back

"Jason…I'm scared" Lana whispered to him

"HE IS NOT JASON!" Cass yelled frustrated

Jason was about to answer when his phone rang

"Shit" he mumbled and picked it up

"Hello?" He answered

"Erm…I'm around" Dean continued and saw Castiel glaring him

"I'm…you know, out… Chill out man" he continued trying to avoid the conversation

"I have it covered"

"I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Promise" he said and hang up before the other person in the line had a chance to reply

"Who was it?" Lana asked

"Just Clark, he wanted to know about the practice, nothing important" He quickly lied

"Oh really?" Cass asked

"Yes dude! Why don't you just…go?" Jason said

"No!" he said

"Come on Cass, just leave" he said and mentally kicked himself in the face

"Then…how do you know my name?" Cass smirked

Jason just shifted and scratched the back of his neck

"Ummm…" he started

"Jason?" Lana asked, turning to him

"This is ridiculous…you can't possibly believe him?" Jason asked

"Well he is pretty convincing…answer me, how do you name his name?" Lana asked, crossing her arms

Jason sighed and run a hand through his hair

"Ok…fine I'll tell you. I'm… a big fan of 'Supernatural'" He said

"That series?" Lana asked

"It's a guilty pleasure" he answered

Castiel just frowned, not knowing what to say

"But…it sucks" Lana said

"What?" Jason and Cass said at the same time

"No offence, but…I don't like it" she admitted

"It's a great show! It's plain awesome" Jason stated

"Sorry…" she said

"Bitch" Castiel said to her

"Excuse me?" Lana said

"You heard me! You deserve to die for this" Cass said and moved closer to her

"Are you for real?" she said and used Jason as a shield

"Very…" the angel said and raised his hand

Just then he heard a voice from a nearby shop

"REDBULLS! GET YOUR FREE REDBULLS" he shouted

"Redbulls?" Cass said run to the shop

Lana and Jason were standing there with wide eyes, watching the angel staffing his coat with the drinks

"I'm gonna drink you all! ALL!" he said and put more redbulls inside his coat

After he staffed the poor trenchcoat, he stood up proudly

"I know I had this coat for a reason" he said and disappeared in a blink of an eye

"Is he gone?" Lana asked

"Yes…don't worry" Jason answered

"He was crazy after all"

"Told ya" he said to her

"Come on, let's go" she said and grabbed his a hand "Unless you want to go home and watch that silly show of yours" she continued

"Yeah…like 'Smallville' its better" he mumbled

"Did you say something?" she asked

"No!"

"So…where do you want to go?" she asked

"Hmmm…I'm thinking pies!"

* * *

Ta da! The end of chapter 8! Did you like it? I'm so sorry if it sucks, though. I haven't watched Smallville for a very long time…

I hope it's readable and more important i hope it made you laugh, even just a little :)

So…now you have to vote between "House of wax" (with Jared Padalecki) and "Spongebob"

The choice is yours!

Please vote and reviewwwwww! Reviews are to me, like pies are to Dean


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! I'm here for another update! I hope it won't suck…and I apologize for the late update

Your choice was…HOUSE OF WAX!

ENJOY!

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Sam was getting restless. He hated being left alone

Just then Dean entered the room

"Dean! Where the hell were you man?" Sam asked

"Relax dude! I told you, I was looking for Cass" Dean answered

"Alone?"

"Yes Sam, alone! What's your problem?" Dean shouted

Sam rolled his eyes and decided not to continue arguing

"Did you find him?" he asked

Dean cleared his throat

"Ummm…no"

"Just peachy" Sam said sighing and looked at Dean "Hey man…since when you own a red t-shirt?"

Dean's eyes widened

"Erm…I...just bought it! You know me…always trying new stuff" he said smiling awkwardly

"Sure…" Sam said not convinced and he checked the time "Shit…listen Dean I have to go"

"Why?" the older Winchester asked

"I…have…ummm…to go…to cut my hair!" Sam finally said

"Really? Good to hear Sammy. Finally you won't look like a douche" Dean said

"Let it pass…let it…" Sam mumbled "Thanks Dean…bye" Sam said and walked through the door

Dean sighed

"Oh man! What am I supposed to do? I'm bored to look for Cass"

Just then he had an awesome idea

"I'm glad Sammy left" Dean said laughed

"I never have time to read my favorite book" he said and sat on the couch, book on his lap

"Finally…" he said and brought the book to his face

The title was…

"Nicolas Sparks 'The notebook'"

* * *

Castiel found himself wondering through woods and rocks

He couldn't exactly move so easily, due to the fact that his trenchcoat was full of red-bulls

Finally he reached a town. A small town, with the most bizarre museum

"House of Wax?" he asked himself "I don't understand humans sometimes" he said and entered the wax building

The first thing he saw was a figure of a woman. He approached her

"Excuse me Miss? Do you know where we are?" he asked, but he got no answer

"You know…it's not very polite not to answer a question" he continued but still no answer

Cass looked offended

"Fine…I'll found someone else…bitch" he said and walked away from the woman. Little did Castiel know, that the woman he was talking to, was a wax statue

He continued to walk down the corridor of the room, hoping to find someone to talk to. He couldn't believe that the people he met so far, were so rude

They never answered his questions

"Stupid people" he mumbled

Just then he saw someone moving

Castiel chased him

"Excuse me sir?" He asked that caused the man in front of him to stop

"Yes?" he answered and came face to face

"Sam?" Cass asked as he saw the young man

"Ummm…sorry mister, but my name is Wade" he answered

"Not again" Cass said "You are Sam Winchester, aren't you?"

"No, I'm Wade and this kinda of a bad time"

"Why?" Castiel asked

"I'm getting brutally killed anytime now…so if you mind…" Wade said and motioned Cass to leave

"I don't understand" the angel stated

Wade sighed "Of course you don't…can you please just leave?"

"Why?"

"Because…nevermind" Wade stopped talking knowing that Castiel wouldn't understand

"Where is Dean?" Cass asked

"Who?" Wade asked

"Your brother"

"I don't have a brother" Wade answered

"But you are Sam" Castiel insisted

"What the hell dude! I said my name is Wade…W-A-D-E"

Just then someone appeared behind Cass

"Oh no! It's him….it's the killer! RUN!" Wade said panicking

Castiel turned around to come face to face with the strange looking man

"CAN'T YOU SEE WE ARE TALKING?" Cass yelled at him

Vincent, the killer, eyed him and tilted his head, confused

"It's rude to interrupt a conversation" Castiel continued and Vincent raised his axe higher

"That doesn't scare me boy! I am a freaking angel of the lord" Cass said pissed. Wade, all this time was standing behind him, with his mouth slightly open

Vincent scratched his head with his free hand, not knowing what to do

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR HUH? LEAVE US!" Castiel shouted angrily and Vincent, like a scared puppy turned around and left

"So…where were we?" Cass asked Wade, who was still in shock

"You asshole! How am I supposed to die now?" Wade yelled

"Excuse me?" Cass asked

"You heard me! I can't stay alive!"

"I can't understand you" Cass admitted

"I can't believe it! You bastard! I am not supposed to stay alive" Wade continued and Castiel still couldn't understand him

"Ummm…I'm sorry?" Castiel said

"You bet you are! Let's get the hell out of here" Wade said and they both left

* * *

An hour later they were both at the camp, were the others stayed

"Hello?" Wade shouted "Is anybody here?"

He walked further only to see the bodies of his friends

"Oh no…Carly…Nick…DAMN IT!" He yelled frustrated

He turned to Cass

"See what you did? Because of you THEY are dead!"

"It's not my fault" Cass said

"Yes it is! They weren't supposed to die! They were the lead actors in the movie! They were supposed to live! Damn it Cass!" he said

"Aha! I never told you my name" Castiel said

Wade run a hand through his hair

"It's not what you think…I…"

"Save it Sam!" Cass said smiling

"Oh come on man! I told you I am not Sam" Wade said

"You forgot that I am an angel Sam" Castiel said that caused Wade to sigh

He came closer to Cass and grabbed him by the collar

"If you say anything to Dean…you will be a dead angel! Got me?"

"Got you…Wade" Cass said and Wade released him

"Wade…Wade" They head a female voice

"Oh crap" Wade mumbled

The blonde woman jumped on Wade and hugged him

"Good to see you to Paige" Wade said

"Yes! I couldn't believe my luck. I just had a run with the killer and he didn't even bother to look at me. Sweet huh?" She said

Wade just glared Cass

"I'm glad you are alive…" he said

Just then Castiel decided to speak up

"Aren't you Paris Hilton?"

"No silly! My name is Paige…but I agree…I'm just hot like her" she said smiling

Wade whispered something at Castiel's ear

"See? Now she's alive too! Happy?"

Castiel's eyes widened

"What's the matter hot stuff?" Paige asked and Cass knew that he had to take action

Castiel's hand run through his pockets and took the silver can

"Miss?" Cass asked

"Yes?" Paige answered flirting

"This drink is on me" Castiel said and Paige's head collided with the red-bull, with so much force blood kept pouring out

Her body fell on the ground

"Is she dead?" Wade asked

"I think she is" Cass answered

"Wow…I never thought that a red-bull could be so deadly" Wade said

"Neither did I…" Cass said looking at the bloody can

"I can't throw it away" he said and opened it. He empted it in no time

"Dude you are gross" Wade stated

"Thanks Sam" Castiel said and then he was gone

"It's Wade! Ugh…forget it" he said and looked around at the bloody scene

He sighed

"I'm not cleaning this"

* * *

Another chapter came to an end! I would like to hear from you! Did you like it? Hope I didn't disappoint ya!

So please review!

So next pair for you to choose is…

"Family guy" and "The Vampire Diaries"

Go nuts! :P


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

Hello awesome readers! Sorry this isn't an update!

I just wanted to say that I started another story called "Q&A with the Winchesters"

I give the chance to the readers to ask any questions they want to Sam, Dean and other Spn characters! It will be funny! I promise!

So please give it a chance!


	11. Chapter 10

Hello guys! I'm sooooooooooooooo soooooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner but I was waiting for someone to break the tie between Family guy and Vampire Diaries :P

And the winner is *drums* FAMILY GUY!

I hope you like it and didn't ruin it!

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

Dean was tired of reading and he logged in on Facebook, until Sammy would return

_The Satan: Hey :P _ said the message that popped in front of him

_DeanW: Hey Lu! How are things? _Dean wrote excited

_The Satan: The same as you know it! Trying to destroy all mankind lol_

_DeanW: Haha lol_

_The Satan: Any chance for your brother to say 'yes'?_

_DeanW: Nah…I don't think so man…_

_The Satan: You can't blame a guy for trying :P_

_DeanW: Even if that guy is the devil ;)_

_The Satan: lol details. How come you are online?_

_DeanW: Sammy is out. Went for a haircut :)_

_The Satan: Finally! I didn't want to wear him like this_

_DeanW: Dude!_

_The Satan: Ok, ok! Still looking for Castiel?_

_DeanW: Yap! still no sign of him :(_

_The Satan: Cheer up Dean! You'll find Cass_

_DeanW: I hope so…oh wait! Sammy walked in_

_The Satan: How are his hair?_

_Dean: Man, it's the same crap :( damn kid_

_The Satan: Crap! I gotta go_

_DeanW: What happened?_

_The Satan: The horsemen are playing 'hide and seek' and Death is cheating *sighs*_

_DeanW: Oh…good luck man :)_

_The Satan: Thanks Dean! bb :)_

_DeanW: ttyl :P _Dean wrote and logged off

"Who were you talking to?" Sam asked

"Ummm…some chick, why didn't you cut your hair?" Dean asked

"But I did had a haircut"

"They seem the same to me" Dean said

"Because you are a jerk" Sam replied

"Shut up bitch!" Dean said

"Whatever…any sign of Cass?" he asked

"Nope…I was just getting ready to do some 'channel surfing'" Dean said winking and Sam laughed

Dean switched on the television and they sat down on the couch

"Wait not so fast" Sam yelled to Dean, who was pushing the buttons of the remote like a madman "Give me the remote Dean" he said

"Why?"

"Because you are 'surfing' very fast" Sam said

"Ugh…aren't you PMSing today?" Dean said that caused Sam to give him a deadly glare "you are such a jerk" Sam mumbled

"I love you too" Dean said sarcastically and when he looked at the screen he gasped "Sam?"

"I see it too" Sam said with wide eyes

* * *

"LOIS!" Stewie Griffin shouted

"LOIS! Damn vile woman, never around when I need her" he said obviously frustrated

THUD

"AHHHH MOMMY, MOMMY" Stewie shouted when he saw a man landing on his bedroom floor

"Ughhh…now what?" Castiel said standing up and he looked around

"Why am I…" he paused and looked at his hands "like a cartoon character?"

"LOIS, LOIS, LOIS, LOIS! DAMN YOU WOMAN I NEED YOU!" Stewie started saying and took a closer look at the stranger

"Hey…I know you" Stewie said and Castiel just stared at him

"You are that angel for 'Supernatural' right? Big fan" he said smiling and Cass continued to stare not able to say a word

"Although I gotta say, that Uriel guy? I liked him the best! Any chance he is with you?" Stewie asked

"Ummm…" he tried to speak "No"

"Too bad! I really liked his attitude!" Stewie said and walked closer to him with his little legs

Silence

"You are a baby" Cass said

"Last time I checked yeah!" Stewie replied

"And you can talk" Cass continued

"Wait to meet the dog" Stewie said and motioned for Castiel to sit

"I can't possibly sit there" Cass said pointing at the little wooden chair

"SIT" Stewie said and Castiel sat down. He was very uncomfortable!

"So…I just wanted to say that I'm a big fan of your book!"

"What book?" Castiel asked

"The bible! I mean what a thumping good read! Lion's eating Christians, people nailing each other to two-by-fours. I say, you won't find that in Winnie the Pooh." Stewie said

"Something is really wrong with you" Castiel said

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine! I'm a normal baby who talks and want to kill Lois"

"Who is Lois?" Cass asked

"My mom"

"You want to kill your mother?" Cass asked again

"Well, not exactly. It's not that I want to kill her, it's just, I don't want her to be alive anymore" Stewie answered

"And I thought Dean had issues" Cass said

"So…what do you want to do next?" Stewie asked

"What?"

"You are my new BFF! You will keep me company, help me with my experiments, help me to kill Lois, torture Brian and change me! Rupert is so lazy" he finished

"Change you?" a wide eyed Castiel asked

"What did you except? Eating bon-bon? By the way it's time" Stewie said

"Time for what?" Castiel asked

"To change me"

"I'm not going to change you" Cass said firmly to the baby in front of him

"Yes you will!"

"LOIS! LOIS!" Castiel started shouting in despair

"She is not listening! C'mon chop, chop!" Stewie said

"I rather face the Apocalypse again!" Cass said and started searching his pockets for a Redbull

"It's close enough" Stewie said

"Ah huh! Here it is!" he said and drunk the Redbull with one breath! "Good luck with the changing" he said and vanished

"Oh come on!" he whined "Who's going to change me? I'm starting to feel the rush!" he said and looked around in the room

After a while he shrugged his tiny shoulders

"It's time for a sexy party!" (a/n if you don't get it just type "Stewie Griffin Sexy party on you-tube :P)

* * *

So that was the end! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter and I apologize if it sucked! I haven't watched Family guy in quite some time!

Drop a line or two to tell what you thought of it! :)

Next pair for you to choose is…

"Psych" and "NCIS"


End file.
